Turned Tables
by horselover981
Summary: Jack and Elsa have broken up, and so have Flynn and Rapunzel, due to a bad secrets being revealed. How will it end? What if the sisters of Jack and Elsa get involved? Jelsa, slight jackunzel, flynnunzel. NO PITCH BECAUSE I HATE PITCH. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I've always wanted to do a POV, for those of you who are clueless about what that stands for, as I once was when I first got hooked on this site, POV stands for Point Of View. Now, this will most likely flow freely for me, so this will really surprise you… Alright! **

**WHAT ARE YOU STILL READING THIS FOR?! READ THE DANG STORY BELOW! ****(JK)**

**Jack's POV-**

Ah lahmlahlah  
>Ah lahmlahlah<br>I met this girl late last year  
>She said, "Don't you worry if I disappear."<br>I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake  
>I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait<br>But then I jump right in  
>A week later returned<br>I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn  
>But I gave her my time for two or three nights<br>Then I put it on pause 'til the moment was right  
>I went away for months until our paths crossed again<br>She told me, "I was never looking for a friend."  
>Maybe you could swing by my room around 10:00<br>Baby, bring a lemon and a bottle of gin  
>We'll be in between the sheets 'til the late AM<br>Baby, if you wanted me then you should've just said  
>She's singing<br>Ah lahmlahla  
>Don't - with my love<br>That heart is so cold  
>All over my home<br>I don't wanna know that babe  
>Ah lahmlahlah<br>Don't fuck with my love  
>I told her she knows<br>Take aim and reload  
>I don't wanna know that babe<br>Ah lahmlahlah  
>For a couple weeks I<br>Only wanna see her  
>We drink away the days with a take-away pizza<br>Before a text message was the only way to reach her  
>Now she's staying at my place and loves the way I treat her<br>Singing out Aretha  
>All over the track like a feature<br>And never wants to sleep, I guess that I don't want to either  
>But me and her we make money the same way<br>Four cities, two planes the same day  
>And those shows have never been what it's about<br>But maybe we'll go together and just figure it out  
>I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on the couch<br>But we should get on a plane  
>Or we'll be missing it now<br>Wish I'd have written it down  
>The way that things played out<br>When she was kissing him  
>How? I was confused about<br>She should figure it out while I'm sat here singing  
>Ah lahmlahlah<br>Don't - with my love  
>That heart is so cold<br>All over my home  
>I don't wanna know that babe<br>Ah lahmlahlah  
>Don't - with my love<br>I told her she knows  
>Take aim and reload<br>I don't wanna know that babe  
>Ah lahmlahlah<br>_[Knock knock knock]_ on my hotel door  
>I don't even know if she knows what for<br>She was crying on my shoulder  
>I already told ya<br>Trust and respect is what we do this for  
>I never intended to be next<br>But you didn't need to take him to bed that's all  
>And I never saw him as a threat<br>Until you disappeared with him to have sex of course  
>It's not like we were both on tour<br>We were staying on the same fucking hotel floor  
>And I wasn't looking for a promise or commitment<br>But it was never just fun and I thought you were different  
>This is not the way you realize what you wanted<br>It's a bit too much, too late if I'm honest  
>All this time God knows I'm singing<br>Ah lahmlahlah  
>Don't - with my love<br>That heart is so cold  
>All over my home<br>I don't wanna know that babe  
>Ah lahmlahlah<br>Don't fuck with my love  
>I told her she knows<br>Take aim and reload  
>I don't wanna know that babe<br>Ah lahmlahlah

Jack sat in his car, not saying a word. But his face said it all. This song described him, than of Elsa. The tables had turned.

_Flashback to two days ago-_

"_Oh, God," Jack groaned. _

_Who was Jack talking to? Certainly not Elsa, whom he was currently DATING! No, he was talking to a good 'buddy' of his. Who was this 'buddy'? Her name was Rapunzel, a good girl who was also dating another person, Jack's dear buddy Flynn Rider. _

_Flynn and Elsa didn't know about this affair between Jack and Rapunzel, and they didn't want them to. This lasted for a little over 2 years, just a little bit shorter than how long Jack and Elsa had been dating, and a year later than when Flynn and Rapunzel got together. _

"_Oh-OOOHHHH! GODDAMMIT JACK!" Rapunzel screamed beneath Jack._

_What they DIDN'T know was that Flynn and Elsa had been on the way to Jack's as they had agreed via text to meet up there. In just perfect timing, just to hear Rapunzel's last scream, Flynn and Elsa looked at each other, both worried, and barged into the house, only to find two glasses still half-filled with champagne, and a tell-tale trail of wrinkled clothing, all leading up to a room filled with pleasured sounds. Flynn and Elsa both hoped this wasn't what they were thinking, though a small part of their minds already knew the answer. _

_They opened the door to find that what they had hoped wasn't, was. They stood in the doorway, frozen, whereas Jack and Rapunzel were not yet aware of them yet, and continued on. That was, until they all heard a loud, angry shout…_

"_HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THIS TO ME?!" Flynn shouted with all the anger in the world. Elsa stood there, still frozen, not sure what to make of it, to cry, or shout._

_Jack and Rapunzel finally noticed them, and jumped up in a rush to cover up, and to explain. _

"_I swear, Euge-"Rapunzel was cut off by a steaming Flynn._

"_NO! DON'T EVEN CALL ME THAT, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT WE'RE THROUGH!" Flynn was alright, anger was not taken over his head, his logical side had._

_Elsa finally seemed to thaw, and her eyes were brimming to the edge with tears._

"_Jack?" Elsa whispered, just barely audible._

"_Elsa, I can explain, I really can," Jack tried to talk to her and step towards her._

"_NO! Just… just STAY BACK YOU JERK," Elsa screamed, her voice filled with pain and hurt, not even trying to hide her tears anymore, "You LIED TO ME! All those times, IT ALL CLICKS NOW! THIS WAS WHY YOU ALWAYS SMELLED FUNNY, WHY YOU WERE ALWAYS TOO TIRED; THIS WAS WHY YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Elsa was now filled with renewed anger. _

_Her next words killed Jack._

"_This was why you never said you loved me." Elsa fled, once again sad, only to be chased by a broken, desperate Jack._

"_But Elsa," Jack latched his hands onto her wrist, "Please just let me explain!"_

"_NO! You've had too many, after all these times, you always LIED TO ME! The factor that I know that it never mattered to you, after EVERYTHING WE'VE EVER BEEN THROUGH!"_

"_That's not true!"_

"_But it is!"_

_Now it was a full-out argument, until…_

"_You BITCH! YOU NEVER LISTEN! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Jack screamed, and, without thinking, slapped Elsa as hard as he could across the face. By the look on his face, he immediately felt so guilty._

"_Elsa… I-I'm so sorry-"_

_Flynn jumped in, "HEY! HOW DARE YOU NOW, YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO HAD LOVED THEIR BOYFRIEND AND DID EVERYTHING HE WANTED, ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT HE WAS CHEATING ON THE PERSON YOU LEAST EXPECTED, __**SO LEAVE HER ALONE!" **__Flynn bellowed. Jack was drunk on guilt by now, knowing everything was true._

"_Thanks Flynn, and before we go, I want to tell Jack something," Elsa said quietly, silent tears rolling down her face._

"_Alright," growled Flynn._

_A took a tentative step towards Jack, until she stood less than 3 feet in front of him._

"_Jack, did you know what today was?" Elsa asked softly, looking him in the eyes with her sorrow-filled crystal blue ones._

_Jack could tell by her tone she wasn't kidding._

_He looked down ashamed, "No."_

_Elsa turned around, her already-stained cheeks covered with fresh new tracks. "Alright Flynn, I've heard enough, let's go."_

_The room saddened even more, if that was possible._

_She slowly made her way to the door, and just before she crossed the wide open door, help open by an angry Flynn, whispered, "Today was our two-year anniversary." _

_And with that, she left, an angry door slammed behind her._

_Flashback ends._

Jack sat there, in his driveway tears creeping silently down his face; about to go apologize, when it hit him, it was too late.

**Alright! My first fanfic, self-written! YAY! The song at the beginning was called 'Don't' By Ed Sheeran aI'm very away that this chapter is fairly cliché, but OH WELL! **** Be sure to review/comment, like me, or like this story! THANKS DOLL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay readers! SSSSooooooooo, from what I've patched together, I can upload a new chapter every other Sat., and hang on a moment, and possibly Fridays or Sundays. OH! Also, there is a poll on my page I need you guys to respond to, so go check that out! All right, I'll let you go now, enjoy:**

ELSA POV-

I stumbled out of Jack's house, miserable and pretty much just felt so depressed. That's when I tripped on the last step of Jack's porch, and everything went black.

FLYNN POV-

I had to suck it up. Everything Elsa said to Jack was true for Rapunzel, too, but I never noticed it. At least Elsa was smart, as she always is, and noticed it.

I slammed the door behind Elsa and me as we walked out. That's when I looked for her next to me, after hearing a loud thud! She wasn't next to me, she was crumpled and her head was bleeding, all over Jack's steps.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, "SOMEBODY, CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

People walking on the sidewalk fortunately saw what was going on, and whipped out their phones. Nice people.

The door slammed open to reveal a tired, half-dressed Jack and Rapunzel, one holding a phone with a long cord coming from what seemed to be the kitchen.

As they slowly absorbed what was going on, their faces went to panic mode. I would have laughed, had it not been that Rapunzel had broken my heart with my so-called 'best-friend'.

The ambulance arrived after what seemed to be 5 minutes, after about 6 people calling to report the same incident.

The paramedics came out with the stretch, and carefully lifted a dazed Elsa onto it. I stepped up, a paramedic stopping me, asking if this girl knew me, and I knew her. The answer was easy. Yes. I hit me how much we had been through together, how well we actually knew each other. He stepped aside, letting me pass, then asking Rapunzel and Jack for relationship-type with the girl.

"She doesn't know them!" I shouted from the ambulance truck, "they aren't even properly dressed, anyway!"

Their faces were furious, mixed with the slightest trace of sadness, also looking down to find it true.

Jack stepped forward and shouted, "YOU know nothing of her, she's MY girlfriend!"

"I know her by now. We've been through so much together, and I listen when you talk about her, even when you think I don't. Step back and fly off, asshole," I spat out the last word, "you're not wanted here."

He looked enraged, even as the back doors of the ambulance closed, and even as his face disappeared into the distance. _Asshole. _I thought to myself. _Yeah, that suites him just right._

ELSA POV:

I woke up in a hospital room, surrounded by a million faces, none of which I knew except one.

**OOOHHH! You all probably hate me right now, but that's my update, and my MAJOR CLIFF HANGER! Ha! That's payback on all the other authors that left **_**me **_**on a cliffhanger! As for the innocent, I'm sorry. *Nervous smile*. ANYWHO, I have a poll on my page asking what the theme for my next fanfic should be. CHECK IT OUT! **** Y'all have a wonderful day.**


End file.
